


My Heart Is (Actually) Trembling

by rat (orphan_account)



Series: Recycling Central [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (with a twist), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rat
Summary: After Shiro returns, Keith reconciles with him.AU where the mission to Kerberos went just fine.(Because there was a spam fic on this ship tag; I took the original title, summary & tags as prompt to make an actual fic.)





	

The longer Shiro spent on the Kerberos' moon, the more distressed Keith became. 

Of course, he was perfectly aware that this situation would be strenuous, and from the way human beings are wired, it was foreseeable and just natural. But actually experiencing those feelings was on another whole different level.

Keith didn't care that it was a biological response, or that it was a historic moment for everyone, or that it was the mark in Shiro's career as a pilot. 

In moments like those, it was difficult for Keith to care anymore about anything.

Despite how ridiculous the thought seemed, the longer months passed, the worry of ever forgetting the sensation of being held by Shiro was feeling less and less like a concern, and more like a very plausible situation, and Keith couldn't help but panic about the idea. The fear- the loneliness was eating him alive, bite by painful bite, and Keith dreaded to think that all that would be left of their relationship would be memories.

He'd always tell himself it was just paranoia. 

The mission was going according to the plan and everything was no doubts perfect, and yet Keith was having a tough time shutting up his subconscious, who would whisper poisonous words about how something could wrong on their way back to earth and no one would see him again. Keith had lost those closest to him before already after all (or rather, they had ditched him, thrown him in an orphanage), and deep down, he was always anticipating with fear the day where he would be entirely on his own again. Kind of hard to chalk it up to paranoia, when him and solitude had a history of being intertwined.

And alright, Keith wasn't a complete selfish one. He wanted Shiro's well being over all things, of course, but he couldn't deny how absolutely terrified he was of having his loved one part again.

However, looking back, he was an idiot.

Now, surrounded again by the warmth of Shiro's embrace -Shiro, who is _finally_ back-, his own body held tight by strong arms, Keith feels like such a fool. How did he even consider the possibility of forgetting Shiro's touch, masculine smell, firm flesh he loved to scratch and dig into when the force of Shiro's trusts got overstimulating? Keith had never missed anything this badly, not in the way he missed this kind of contact, Shiro’s dark irises staring at Keith like he is the most precious thing, his soothing voice inundating his senses.

Keith hopes that the look he’s returning conveys, too, how dearly he feels towards Shiro as well.

Now that he can feel his presence all over him again, Keith finally feels home. This is where he has always belonged, in Shiro's arms; both of their bodies laying on their sides, facing each other; Keith's leg thrown around Shiro's waist and ass angled in such way that Shiro has full access to it, groping and squeezing it, ramming his cock to the hilt with every thrust.

Despite his kindness- always caressing Keith's skin, whispering the absolute sweetest compliments to his ear and tangling his fingers on his hair, Shiro's thrusts were always brutal and merciless, characteristic of a man in the peak of his fertility who has been deprived of physical touch for way too long... Sexual touch, specifically. They were shaking Keith's entire body so hard, almost violently, that his dragged moans would stutter to the rhythm of it. 

The kneading motion -so full of affection- that Shiro was applying over Keith's ass and the open mouthed, intense kisses they shared served as a nice distraction when the friction from the penetration got too overwhelming; while Keith liked it hard and rough, he appreciated the always present sweetness of Shiro's gestures, especially when they involved filthy exchanges of fluids. 

Keith missed opening his mouth and having Shiro lick his tongue, suck on it, spit a good amount straight inside of his mouth so Keith would have no choice but to swallow it. Not like he would ever do otherwise, though. The intimacy of the act made Keith feel vulnerable, exposed, and exclusively Shiro's, the only who could ever mess him up this way, make him voice his eagerness out loud, ask for more every time even after Shiro's thick length was fully pressing against his insides already, making his belly bulge visibly with every deep thrust.

They moan and pant and hug each other, eyes half open, rocking with enthusiasm against each other. Shiro tangles his fingers on the roots of Keith’s hair and pulls, drawing out weak moans from his throat.

“Ah, ah,”

“I love your hair, Keith…”

“ _ Ahh… _ ”

“...Did you know that?”

‘Of course I know that’, Keith wants to say, because Shiro is always ruffling his hair, giving it delicate touches through the day and tough ones when the situation merits it, but his mouth is busy moaning at how damn  _ good  _ it feels.

Shiro is very skilled, and never fails to wreck in the best way.

Keith, in turn, wiggles his hips and contracts his muscles, basking in the feeling of being stretched so good and stimulating Shiro in the process, encouraging him to sink ever deeper.

And still, it isn’t enough. He knows he can take more and fuck, he craves it so bad.

That's not to say Shiro is small or under satisfying. 

His size is definitely... out of the ordinary. At least that's what Keith thought back then when they first started dating and first caught a glimpse of him, soft, when they would innocently shower together or cuddle naked right after that, and he sure still thought that now that he was privileged enough to see him fully erect. Both the soft and, obviously, the hard sight of that fat cock promised a thick stretch for his throat and ass, and when they fucked, it never disappointed.

Keith loved cupping Shiro's heavy hands on his hand, tracing the path of the most prominent veins that ran across his length and pulling his foreskin up and down, dipping a finger under it even, sometimes. It was bliss for him to rub his face against his groin, catching its musky smell with deep breaths, lapping the soft head of his cock with the tip of his tongue and dipping it against his slit, making Shiro feel that climax was inminent and with Keith's fantastic cocksucking skills, most of times it was.

Right now though, Keith is enjoying the way it repeatedly brushes his prostate and reaches so deep that he can swear sooner or later, it'd poke against the bottom of his stomach. 

"Nnh, fuck, right there-"

God, it has been a few years since their first time, and he still thinks his boyfriend is fucking massive, perfect, so damn gorgeous whenever they make love, shaped like it was made to be buried on his ass.

Shiro makes a particularly angled thrusts, emphasizing the movement. "Here?"

"Aaaaah, yes, do that again..." So perfect, like this. But he’s still up for more.

What can he say. He's greedy and loves pushing himself to the limit, he didn't get his place as second best pilot -only leaded by Shiro- out of sheer luck, after all. And now that they are together again, Keith is determined to be as greedy as necessary if that means he'd get himself fucked like he deserves after so long of riding his own fingers or jerking himself off in the solitude of his room.

"Let's-" Keith shifts and takes a deep breath as best as he can, encouraging oxygen into his brain in an attempt to regain the ability to talk. "-let's switch poses. I need it deeper..."

Shiro sounds out of breath, as well, but far more composed. The fast and rough movements against Keith's smaller frame seem to be taking its toll, but Shiro knows that if he were to slow down, he'd be met with complaints.

"Alright baby, turn around." Shiro pulls out and takes advantage of the pause to slip his index and middle finger over each side of Keith's dark rim to spread him open. It’s wet with his own precum, the muscle occasionally twitching. Shiro can see his insides as well, shiny and coloured bright red, and oh, he feels a weird warmth crawl from his belly to his chest, a mixture between pride and increased horniness at the thought of 'I am the only one allowed to view Keith like this.' Keith isn’t the kind to expose his vulnerabilities, and Shiro knows this, for which he felt truly honored.

Keith lets Shiro have that sight for a moment, before rolling on his side and standing on all fours, legs spread, palms firmly pressed against the bed and lifting his bottom, his puffy hole exposed, balls and hard dick hanging in plain view.

Ah, so that's what he wanted… A proper pounding. This pose would definitely allow Shiro to plunge deeper. Shiro almost wanted to suggest that a riding position would be better, if what Keith wants is for him to reach deeper, but if his flushed, sweaty face is anything to go by, right now, he just seems to be in the mood of being fucked to an unconscious state instead of taking a more active role. And of course Shiro is more than glad to indulge him. 

He can’t help but to giggle a little. 

Keith seems to come off as oh so serious, lonely and reserved for the rest of the Garrison, but Shiro knows that couldn't be further from the truth. The actual Keith is (shocker!) a normal human being. He loves to spend the night talking about banalities, watching bad movies with his boyfriend in order to mock the hell out of them together, and having someone fuck him so hard he'd lose his composure. That someone being him, specifically. 

Despite his aparent cold demeanor, Shiro can’t even understand why most of the other students don’t seem to like him as much. Well, yeah, Keith isn’t the most friendly... but people like that Lance guy from a grade below would be caught staring with pure hatred a bit too often for his comfort (Shiro's; Keith barely seemed to care, if at all). Himself? He just wants to hug Keith tightly and shower him with kisses 24/7. 

Shiro's best guess is that jealousy and admiration changes people's perception of others. Keith was just so good, excelling at everything, leaving his classmates with their jaws hanging.

God, the affection he felt for this boy only got impossibly strong every time. And he’s so, so glad that Keith seems to return the sentiment, the love, the admiration. He truly feels like they were a match made in heaven.

"C'mon, Shiro..." and he accompanied the pant with an enticing buck of his hips, "Do what you do best. ...Aside of... well, basically everything. God, just- Just fuck me hard now, please? Just breed me, the way you screw me is just fucking good,"

"Mmh, I will, don't worry... Someone is impatient, huh?" Shiro crawls behind Keith and covers his back in kisses, caresses it with long, firm presses of his hand. But, despite how much he wants to savor the moment, Shiro isn’t really the one to talk: he can’t wait either.

Unceremoniously, spitting a thick bead of saliva on Keith's gaping ass, he aligns his own cock with Keith's hole, grabbing each side of his hips and sinking all the way home. The sudden action drags a long moan out from both of their throats as they immediately continue thrusting against each other in a frenzy of hormones, in a desperate attempt to meet each other's thrusts. The wet, loud sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room just makes the moment feel increasingly lewder along with the increasing rhythm of their movements.

Shiro's forehead falls forwards, his hair brushing Keith's shoulder. Keith can feel his boyfriend's heavy breathing against his nape, and so he looks behind his shoulder to take a good look at Shiro's flushed face, breathless and dripping sweat, hair matted down by it. God, he’s just so, so young and cute and pretty and the most handsome person he has laid his eyes upon. He loves to see Shiro's composed attitude crumble when they are together, and damn, he missed this so much.

Keith can feel how Shiro coats his entrance with more spit every now and then; you can't exactly get anal lubricant in the garrison, and while it might not be considered the best option, they have to work with what nature has given them. Shiro has joked before about the ridiculousness of their situation: being skilled pilots with advanced technology on their power, fully capable of traveling to other planets and potentially interacting with extraterrestrial life, but still having to fuck the way other guys fucked probably millennia ago before lube was even invented. It could be a pain in the ass at first, quite literally, but thorough rimming and fingering usually did the trick, human's natural instinct to mate doing the rest.

Picturing Shiro's bodily fluids -any of them- mixing inside of him always made something curl in his stomach. Thinking about how his spit was mixing with his precum in the same hole where he was being fucked, his  _ own  _ body... A shiver ran down Keith's spine.

"Ahh, fuck, fuck, so good, so fucking  _ good _ , Shiro, you're so deep inside--"

And there was no way to doubt those words, not when Shiro could run his hands through Keith's belly, through his happy trail, and feel it swell at its lower part. Keith whimpers and shoves his hips backwards against his boyfriend's groin, fully excited at sensation of Shiro feeling himself through his belly.

"You're really tight... Tight and tiny." 

"Perhaps you're just way too big." Keith breathed a laugh.

Shiro still hasn’t learned how to respond to those... compliments? Comments? He knew he was big in comparison to other guys, but he has never given it too much thought. He just laughs, grinding against Keith so he can feel it all. He’s just glad his size seemed to be ideal for Keith. "...Maybe... But you still could take more, I bet."

"You bet...?" Keith's tone is playful and he looks so beautiful, sultry expression and mouth wide to get as much air as possible. Sex between them was always a very demanding activity.

Keith wiggles his hips and gives his cock only a few jerks, just enough to tease himself. He’s way more interested in having his ass receive all of the attention, anyway.

"Well, more like _ I know _ you can."

"Yeah... you know I can.  _ Ahh-  _ Give it to me, then... I want all of you inside of me..."

Ah, how could he possibly resist. Shiro knows exactly what Keith means. This was not the first time they’d try it.

"Sure thing, baby." And so he spits on his fingers, sneaks his hand towards Keith's mouth and unceremoniously shoves two fingers inside of it, twisting and curling them around Keith's tongue. "Mind getting them wetter for me?"

Even if Keith didn't have his mouth stuffed with fingers he wouldn't had been capable of forming any coherent sentence, because when he isn’t having his mouth fucked by his boyfriend's hand, he’s letting out the lewdest moans. Having his own throat fingered to the point of occasionally gagging -which Shiro may or may have not been doing in purpose, given the nice way Keith's muscles contract around the root of his cock every time he gags- felt incredible, having every hole of his body screwed with no mercy makes him feel like well bred slut, so full, defiled. Any cavity on his body Shiro is allowed to penetrate and play with.

It’s time to get to action, though. 

Keith grabs Shiro's hand (almost losing balance, being on all fours) and pulls it out, a silent signal for him to proceed with what he’s craving so badly.

Not needing to be told twice, Shiro spits a second time on his fingers, rubs them over the rim of Keith's hole, all stretched around his own cock, and presses.

With Shiro's massive width, at first glance, it would seem like the capacity of Keith's entrance is at his limit, but Shiro knows better. He keeps massaging the ring of muscle with the pad of his digits, trying to slip a finger between Keith's flesh and his own, until it gives in and allows Shiro to penetrate the tip of a finger along with the flesh already inside. Keith groans and throws his head forwards. He feel like he might split.

Wiggling and thrusting them, Shiro gets in the tip of another, then the two of them up to the knuckles, and within a minute, Shiro is not only back to grinding his hips, but also now feeding, inch by inch, three full fingers inside of Keith's hungry ass.

Keith makes a choked noise on the back of his throat. It’s too much, but at the same time it’s just right, exactly what his body has been craving so badly because fuck, Keith can never get enough of Shiro's body. It’s just not possible to not admire it, to not love him.

From his enchanting personality to his flawless physique, Keith loves Shiro's jet black hair, the cute tuft that falls over his forehead -pure black as well, of course-, his clear, flawless skin, the gorgeous lashes framing beautiful, expressive eyes. Keith loves holding his strong jaw before giving him a chaste peck on his always soft lips, unlike his own, who get chapped easily. He greatly appreciates the dark hair that marks a path from his bellybutton to the thick patch framing his cock, enjoys dragging his fingers along his other areas with abundant dark body hair; under his armpits and in a lesser amount running down his legs. His built is fascinating, broad shoulders and ripped chest almost enough to make Keith's pants tighten every time and god, those hands. The hands he uses to greet strangers, to wave his family goodbye once vacations are over and he has to return to the garrison, to give pats on the shoulder to overjoyed first years who look up to him with their entire beings and aim to become him, who view him as such an admirable role model worthy of everyone's admiration... Keith loves those long fingers digging on his insides, fully sheathed inside of him along with his cock, feeling his flesh from the inside press mercilessly against his prostate, reach every possible corner of him.

"God, Shiro, fuck-- I'm so full of you-"

"Yeah, you always feel so good, so warm..."

It’s too much- Shiro fists his free hand into Keith's hair, tightens his grip, keeping him still, and sped up his movements before reconsidering -which is an accomplishment because god, it’s hard to think like this- and reaches for Keith's cock instead, who has been hanging untouched so far, now tugging at the foreskin, smearing the copious amounts of precome over the head, making his hand into a fist which Keith gladly fucks himself into.

Shiro seems to be lost in the act, getting closer, and Keith isn’t in a much better state; face red, saliva dripping from his open mouth and down his chin.

Panting loud moans, they rock hard against each other, Shiro slamming in again and again and again, in, out, in, out. Keith's insides adapted so quickly to Shiro's huge size, remembering it so well, that every time Shiro pulls back before slamming in, Keith feels empty. 

He can only be satiated when feeling Shiro all over him, penetrating him, having his ass stuffed full of Shiro's fat cock as fast and deep as physically possible for their bodies. 

At some point, Shiro can feel himself being pushed to his limit, and he craves more contact. He slipps his fingers out of Keith's abused asshole to curl an arm around his body and pull their bodies flush together, and to the younger boy’s delight, he’s is sure he can feel Shiro's agitated heartbeat against his back, as well as the brush of Shiro's hairy crotch against the crack of his ass. And that’s the most beautiful reminder: they were, finally, so, so close. Skin against sticky, sweaty skin. After all of those months in Kerberos, where Keith had to conform with looking at the sky and reminding himself Shiro was still alive up there, somewhere he couldn't see... now they knew, their patience has paid off.

Shiro is nipping at Keith's neck in the sweetest way, covering his skin with tiny bites which would later bloom into purple bruises that the jacket of Keith's uniform would barely be able to cover. Shiro snaps his hips erratically, brushing over his boyfriend's prostate relentlessly, over stimulating his nerves, and so Keith parts his knees wider in response, angling his ass up, desperate to get keep getting every inch of Shiro's cock inside with every one of his apparent last thrusts. Judging by them and by his needy moans, Shiro doesn’t seem like he'll last much longer.

" _ Hah _ , Keith– I-Is inside okay? Can I–"

Keith blushes furiously upon hearing those words, and trembles in anticipation of what is to come.

"Fuck, yeah, give it to me." 

This seems to ignite a fire deep inside of Shiro’s belly, as it spreads to the rest of his body, makes his toes curl and his embrace tighten.

"Keith, Keith, I'm coming, I’m co- Ah,  _ Aaahh _ ,"

Shiro dgs his fingers on Keith's flesh and after a final thrust that almost knocks Keith forward, Shiro goes still, filling the most profound parts of his partner with warm ejaculate, breeding him well, and despite how horny Keith is, he has to slow down as well, grinding his hips in lazy circles while trying to picture the abundant amount of fluid now flooding his insides.

Keith's face goes redder, if possible, and he closes his eyes. Ah, Shiro always came a lot. He could recall Shiro having expressed before that, when being on the receiving end, it'd be often hard for him to physically feel Keith's come inside of him, which was a normal, moderate amount. But for Keith, it was the entire opposite, he can feel without fail every twitch of Shiro’s cock and the wetness and warmth spreading . After a while, he finally notices his partner’s orgasm coming to a stop.

"So good, Shiro... you fucked me so well..." Keith reaches back to ruffle his hair. " I missed that so much..."

All that left Shiro's mouth in response is an intelligible moan that vaguely resembles "Me too, baby."

"I love you so much... You feel so good".

Shiro's hand is grabbed by a smaller one, and lowered to Keith's lower belly until it brushes against his pubic hair.

"I can feel you here, you know. All inside. I missed having all of you inside of me."

Shiro whimpers a pathetic moan from several sensations at once: sexual overstimulation, the spreading feel of warmth in his chest, and the sudden wave of exhaustion that was now washing over every single one of his muscles. Shiro ends up collapsing on top of his boyfriend, leaving wet kisses all over his back, but still makes sure to stroke him from base to tip even if the rest of his body was giving out. 

Manners.

This is very much appreciated by Keith, who, although struggling to keep himself from giving in under Shiro's bigger weight, is getting closer and closer to his peak, too, his body spasming, ass clenching down on the shaft in a desperate attempt from his body to hold all of Shiro's cum inside of him. 

Shiro fondles Keith's balls and grips the root of his cock in a particular way he knows Keith adores, and that marks the end for him; his muscles contract, stomach tightens into a knot and as sparks of electricity are sent through every nerve of his body, Keith feels himself reach his climax. He paws at Shiro's skin, clawing desperately at his flesh, searching for leverage, for more contact as his back arches and his cock throbs on Shiro's weakening grip, painting it with dripping white.

They both take some seconds to breathe and come down their high before their bodies colapse over the bed, panting heavily, rolling to their sides, back against back in a tight embrace.

It takes Keith several minutes to come back to himself, still trying to catch his breath. "Fuck, that was hot."

"Mmmh, I know."

"...And so tiring. I hurt all over."

Shiro snorts at the way Keith makes that sound like a complaint, when they both knew how much Keith enjoyed having his body ache after a particularly hard fuck, as it’s a badge of honour.

Keith pulls slightly back from the hug in order to appreciate Shiro's expression. He seems to be drifting away, and it might be selfish from Keith, but he wants him awake, with him. Keith doesn't want his consciousness to leave him just yet, not again when they finally have a moment for themselves. He won't voice those thoughts out loud, though. It's been just a few days since Shiro finally arrived back on earth so Keith knows he must be still exhausted from that, and he doesn't want to burden him with clinginess and demands for attention. Despite what some people at the garrison thought, assuming solely by his lone wolf attitude, he isn’t a complete asshole.

Though, Keith knew Shiro loved spoiling him, so... just a little bit of this was probably alright.

Just for a minute.

"Shiro?"

"Hmm?" 

"...You're here." 

"I know." Keith let himself be squeezed tighter, and stayed quiet for a moment, before repeating himself.

"You're here, with me. Finally back on earth." Keith lets a soft giggle escape. “And you also filled my ass with all of your come. You have no idea how much I’ve been waiting for that.”

A breathy laugh leaves Shiro. "I think we've already established that. I told you I'd come back, didn't I?"

That's true. Shiro never communicated fear or anxiety before leaving on their mission to Kerberos, he was very stern when he promised Keith that nothing would happen, that the mission would be a success, and that they'd come back unscratched, and that's exactly what happened. Of course, Keith was fully aware that the strength of human promises would always pale in comparison to the force of nature, independent and unforgiving, and that any mistake, any tiny error in the engineering, building, launching of the ships would be fatal for the three soon to be crew members. They could be consumed in flames or perish slowly after getting lost in space at any second. Keith knew that any issue in the communication could mean he'd never see or hear about them, that he could lose Shiro at any moment, and that he would be alone again, that the world would end up missing a talented pilot, a beloved human being, and an amazing boyfriend.

Keith always thought he had full faith in the garrison academy and in the way it operated, but having Shiro away released a flood of feelings and fears that he didn't even know he could harbor. And it was to be expected, honestly. Before Shiro, Keith didn't know what having a loved one by his side felt like, either. Didn't know what it felt like to have someone deposit their absolute trust on him, get unconditional support, be taken care of when sick, out of genuine concern, not because it was their responsibility or because they were paid for it. 

Orphanages were devoid of any affective ties, after all; everybody who ended up there only did so because they  _ had  _ to.

Keith had been getting used to the idea that being around Shiro implied to discover new things about himself, things that were buried so deep in the core of his heart that, at moments, it made him feel like a stranger in his own body. So ready to give and take, to discover more about his partner, to expose his insecurities to Shiro, to love and be loved. He wasn't opposed to the mess Shiro always caused within him. He craved more, and more.

Until the day Shiro finally left, and Keith just felt hollow.

His heart ached, Shiro's absence stung, and with his midnight escapades to sneak into his boyfriend's room to cuddle and laugh and make out heavily under the covers having come to a sudden stop, it felt as if a huge chunk of his life was missing. He didn't feel quite like himself, and his grades were starting to suffer along with him. And so, Keith was back to being the Keith he was before knowing company, temperamental, reckless, and accordingly scolded by authority at every opportunity.

"You can't keep rebelling against your teachers."

Keith didn't care.

"You keep getting in trouble, and no matter how skilled of a pilot you are, the consequences will be severe."

Keith couldn't care.

"This is your last warning. One more inconsiderate action, and you're out of this institution."

...Okay, maybe he could reconsider. 

He was so much better than this. He had come so far. He couldn't allow the feeling of emptiness in his chest to let him stoop that low.

The best course of action was to set his act straight and wait patiently, behave like a good student, try to recover a sense of normalness despite the loneliness eating him away... and so, he did. Or tried to, at least. He managed to survive Shiro's absence without getting booted out of the Garrison.

And damn, he's so glad about that. Because if he hadn't, he probably wouldn't be here, cuddling with the love of his life, feeling his cock soften until it slipped out from his gaping hole, a gush of thick, milky white cum streaming out, marking a trail down his cheeks and balls.

Keith didn't even bother pointing out the exaggerated amount of eyaculate anymore; he had commented several times about it before, although Keith couldn't see it, could feel it dripping in thick globs. 

Truly a shame. He would have loved to hold it all inside for longer, but after the repeated stretching, his body could only take so much before giving out.

In order to properly clean up themselves Keith finally stood up to his feet, squinting at Shiro, who barely seemed awake at this point, the demanding activities having taken most of his energy. It had been a good while since the last time they had fucked like this, and that was a lot to say; they had screwed each others brains out the night before the Kerberos' mission, only held back by the commander's advice for Shiro (along with the other crew members) to be in prime form.

Despite how tired they are now, they are very glad they could finally go at it, nothing there to stop them anymore.

"...Socks."

"Huh?" Shiro vaguely processes Keith's words towards him.

"You're wearing socks. We just had sex, and you're... nevermind. You seem the type to wear socks during sex, I'm surprised you hadn't done it before."

"Do I...?"

Keith nods, grabs Shiro's underwear and skips to the bathroom to put it under the faucet. He’s glad each of the Garrison's rooms has its respective bathroom.

Shiro isn’t sure if he understands with exactitude what Keith was trying to tell him, or if this was just the effect that the profound exhaustion was having on him. But Keith seemed gleeful, chatty, attentive. Happiness could practically be felt radiating from his whole being, and Shiro feels a smile drawing on his face. If Keith is happy, he is happy.

"Mmmh. Sure, babe. Whatever you say."

Shiro falls asleep to the always comforting feel of his boyfriend wiping his skin with the wet cloth.

They had sure missed each other's company through this whole time, but now they'd have all the time of their lives to make up for it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> more like spitE kink am I right heh heh
> 
> English isn't my main language, hence the myriad of errors... I'm sorry!  
> Please feel free to correct me. I hope this was enjoyable in anyway, still! & feel free to direct me to any other troll fics spamming the ''problematic'' tags, I can always use more chances to practice my english. wink.
> 
> -your pal kami


End file.
